Red Rose In The Snow
by Ronmayron
Summary: Heya! . So this is my first story So no hate please Dx I know its not very good but im hoping to get better! :) So hope you like it! This Is Hetalia based Since Turkey is in it! As it is a Reader One Use your personal features e.g ( hair colour ) What colour YOUR hair is . P.s That crappy drawing Of Turkey is mine xD


**Heya! ^.^ So this is my first story So no hate please Dx I know its not very good but im hoping to get better! :) So hope you like it! **

**This Is Hetalia based Since Turkey is in it!  
**

**As it is a Reader One Use your personal features e.g ( hair colour ) = What colour YOUR hair is ^.^  
**

Its been a long time since you have been on the battlefield, But here you are again fighting for your country Russia,  
In the Russian cavalry with your horse storm.  
It was snowing heavily outside so you are glad to be in Storm's stable.  
You take your horse's Saddle and place it on storm's back, "here we go all tacked up and ready for war!" you exclaimed.  
you knew that this may be the end for you and storm but you hide that inside with a fake smile, "I better get myself ready now, cant go looking like this!"  
You go into your room built in next to the stable and tie your ( hair colour) hair up in a messy bun, You put on your officer uniform and you grab your rifle.  
Storm peered around the door and it almost seemed he whined in approval.

The war bell's rung out so you quickly grab storms reins , place your foot in the stirrup and hoist yourself up into the saddle. Storm almost seemed excited!  
You walked out of the stable and gently kicked storm till he was going at a steady trot down the path toward the battlefield. You join your friend Isaak at the front lines!  
"hey (your name) Looking good today!" isaak said. " Do you reckon i can ride storm instead of you, i don't feel like walking" Storm violently jerked his head as if no say no way!,  
But then suddenly realized Isaak was joking around. Pretty much everyone knew ( your name ) was the only person who Storm would allow to go on his back alone.  
"haha i don't think Storm would like that Isaak, You don't look to bad yourself!" you said slightly blushing.  
Isaak ran his fingers through his short , brown hair. Your (eye colour) eyes met with his for a split second but was soon interrupted when the Charging trumpet rang out.  
Storm reared almost automatically almost throwing you off . You yanked on Storms reins and The stallion neighed in surprise and paced on the spot, itching to go.

"i guess, if you want to, well if you need to you could come on the back of Storm, Saves you alot of running and i would appreciate someone to watch my back" you said almost surprising yourself.  
" huh, S-storm wouldn't be able to have two people on him would he? I mean hes a strong horse but that does seem pretty harsh" replied Isaak with a surprised ton in his voice "Hes a strong war stallion, im sure he would be able to carry us both" You said as you stretched out your hand and smiled.  
Storm seemed to give Isaak evils and then realized you would still be on as well so he couldn't play up.  
Isaak smiled at you, The kind of smile that warms up your heart and makes you feel a lot better. You smiled back even though you knew your smile was horrible,  
Isaak grabbed your hand and you helped him mount up.  
you released your tight grip on Storm's reins and he bolted towards the battle, But something seemed wrong. suddenly as you thought something was up, a bomb exploded nearby causing Storm To shy sharply and bolt towards the snowy forest. You yanked at the reins until your fingers felt red raw but nothing was going to stop him galloping, You heard heard isaak shouting and you suddenly realize that he had been knocked of in the forest. You hear him faintly shout " watch out in front of you!". You turn around suddenly to see a trip wire across the floor before you could react Storm hit the wire with his hoof and stumbled over while you were still on him. You screamed in mid-air and time had almost seemed to stop, Your life flashed in your ( eye colour ) eyes as you saw Isaak running towards you and Storm regaining his footing.  
you saw you were about to hit a tree, You shut your eyes and clench your teeth knowing this is the end, You hear something move from behind the tree but before you had time to react you hit something,

'am i dead?' you thought, after a few seconds you realize your alive and whatever you hit wasn't a tree. You slowly open your eyes, still dazed with shock and you see a pair of dark green eyes staring into yours,  
You realize that someone had caught you and you quickly jump back. For all you know it could be the enemy. you stare in shock, It was a man who wore a white mask the sort of mask you see at a party. He was dressed in a long,green tunic and was wearing brown riding breeches with long boots, He smiled at you and sorted out his short, brown hair. You feel a bit relieved as he appeared to be no threat to you.  
"Hello" the man said smiling " your lucky i was there to save you!" He said as he handed you a piece of food that looked almost like a marshmallow but had a nuttier taste. " im Turkey!" He said triumphantly

**So there you have it! Im sorry about any spelling mistakes and any layout mistakes as i was rushing Dx I know its not very good but im hoping to improve soon :)! Im thinking of doing more chapters for it but im not sure how popular this is going to be ( if at all!) And im also going to make the story if i do any more a x reader but im not sure who Dx Pm if you want more! :)**


End file.
